


Who You'd Be Today

by Smorefan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smorefan/pseuds/Smorefan
Summary: Ginny looks to the future and past after the 4 months after the final battle.  Warning!  Character death, One-shot, Song-fic





	

Disclaimer: I don’t own any Harry Potter characters or the song ‘Who you’d be today’ by Kenny Chesney. I am just borrowing them.

A/N: Hey there! This is a song fic, based on (and inspired by) Kenny Chesney’s ‘Who you’d be today’. http://www.cmt.com/videos/kenny-chesney/62075/who-youd-be-today.jhtml. It is one of my favorite songs and I hope you feel a tiny bit of what I do when I hear it. Here goes…

 

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go

 

Ginny placed her hands over her swollen belly as she walked across the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. It was an unseasonably warm Halloween day, and the bitter cold rain that had been thrashing Scotland for the past fortnight was nowhere in sight. Not that Ginny noticed or would have cared; she had been making the trip everyday for the past four months no matter the weather.

 

I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughin' in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone

 

She walked over to the tree next to the lake that had seen so much of the Marauders, and later the 'Golden Trio'. Opening the waist-high white picket fence she walked into 'Heroes Home', the cemetery for those who fought for the light during the final battle, a battle that the papers and books were calling the Battle for Hogwarts. Fitting really, as this was where the battle had taken place.

For a cemetery it was breathtaking, all the headstones were pure white marble and did not rest in the conventional straight rows. Instead, the 37 headstones formed concentric circles with a beautiful sculpture of a phoenix in the centre. It had its wings spread and head raised up as if singing and was resting atop an open book that had a snake draped over it. It was a contradiction, but it was perfect.

Ginny walked up to the front of the sculpture and read the words engraved in her mind just as clearly as they were engraved on the open pages of the stone book:

HARRY JAMES POTTER  
July 31, 1981 - June 21, 1999  
Here lies the hero of the Wars Against Voldemort, the savoir of the Wizarding World  
A man who gave up his childhood so that others would not have to;  
he faced every evil with a raised chin and steady hand.  
He will be remembered by those who loved him for his courage,  
determination, capacity to love, selflessness, forgiveness,  
and his breathtaking Quidditch skills.  
He leaves behind his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter and twin boys,  
whom he never had a chance to know.  
MAY YOU FINALLY REST IN PEACE HARRY.

It had taken Remus, Dumbledore, herself and strangely enough Severus Snape, to get the inscription perfect. There were things that the public would demand on it, and there were things that they had wanted to make sure were on the sculpture.

 

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away

 

Ginny kneeled in front of the sculpture, as she thought back to their last day together. It had been the day of her graduation and everything had seemed perfect. As soon as the ceremony was over Harry had taken her to the chambers that they would now be able to share. Harry had stayed at Hogwarts for the past year as a dueling teacher, a class everyone 4th year and up was required to take. He had also been assisting in breaking the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position; Remus Lupin had been asked to come back and Harry taught the days around the full moon.

That afternoon had been perfect, once they were in the chambers they had a private celebration of her graduation, and a bit later Harry had made one of the most delicious meals she had ever tasted. Later, they had joined back into the festivities and had celebrated with their friends most of the night. That was until Voldemort and his minions had broken through the wards around 11 o'clock.

What had occurred after that was the greatest battle the world had ever seen. The thirty-seven casualties that the light had suffered occurred in the first fifteen minutes of the battle. That was until Harry had found Voldemort. All others had stopped moving, stopped fighting and everyone, death eater and order member, had stood shoulder to shoulder in two concentric circles around Harry and Voldemort as they dueled. Both sides knew that the battle between these two would decide the fate of the battle that day, and the fate of the world.

Harry had been amazing, he ducked and jumped and rolled with the Quidditch skills that no one else could dream of having. He had stood up and looked Voldemort straight in the eye; he had taunted Riddle throughout the entire duel. Not only those on the side of the light had been watching in awe as this 18 year old dueled better the Dumbledore and had joked and taunted someone more then the his father and godfather ever had. If Harry was scared, or nervous no one knew. He flicked off spells with complete ease. Harry had been in his element.

He had been great. He had done what was expected of him. He had destroyed Voldemort. After tiring the old man so his reactions were slower, the 3-hour duel ended in a Parseltongue curse that destroyed Voldemort and his soul forever. It had also taken every marked Death Eater the world over; they had bound their souls to Voldemort and with his death so came theirs. The only exception had been Severus Snape, who Harry (again with Parseltongue) had removed the mark from on the previous Christmas day.

What no one had counted on, or maybe more accurately what no one had wanted to think about, was Harry's scar. After the Death Eaters had fallen down, Harry collapsed with his hands to his head. No one could do anything, and Ginny held him in her arms as his life was pulled from his body by an unseen force.

 

God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today

 

Just over 5 weeks later, on what would have been Harry's 19th birthday, Ginny found out that she was pregnant with twins. This heart-wrenching occasion had pulled Ginny from the depression she was in. Harry was not completely gone; she would still have at least a piece of him, well actually two. In September she had become Remus' apprentice, teaching the classes around the full moon and learning as much as she could of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In a few years when Professor Flitwick retired, Remus would take over the charms position (something Ginny hadn't known he loved) and Ginny would take the D.A.D.A. post. She now lived in the chambers that Harry and she had shared for one day, and she would raise the babies here. Everyone had loved the idea, as so many teachers at the school had been a part of Harry's very eclectic family. Ginny had loved the idea of raising the babies in the one place Harry had considered home.

 

Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies

 

Ginny had been thinking for the past three months over what she would name the babies. What would Harry want to name them? She knew that he would want to name them after those they loved, but how would they fit into good names? They had never discussed baby names as they had both planned on waiting until after the war was over. Harry had not wanted to raise a baby during a war or leave a baby orphaned as he had been.

 

Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy

 

Sitting in front of the phoenix sculpture Ginny thought back to the day Harry had proposed. The summer after the Department of Mysteries battle the Order of the Phoenix had moved its Headquarters to Hogwarts. So everyone stayed there over the next three summers instead of returning to Grimmauld Place. Harry had sneaked into the room that she was sharing with Hermione early on the morning of her seventeenth birthday and woke her with a light kiss.

After he had made her get dressed at the ungodly hour (2:30 in the morning) he had then proceeded to half carry, half drag her through the halls of Hogwarts until they had reached the entrance hall. Opening the doors Harry had taken her out onto the front lawn of Hogwarts and stopped to dig through his pockets. Ginny woke up a bit as he pulled out his Firebolt and resized it. Harry then proceeded to put her on the back of the broom, and climbed on in front of her.

"Hold on Ginny, remember you asked me what it was like to fly the way I do?"

As soon as Harry had kicked off high into the air Ginny had been fully awake, she had to be, if she hadn't grabbed onto Harry's waist then she would have slid right off the back of the broom. They flew for almost three hours, well Harry had flown Ginny had just held on. She may have been a good seeker, but Harry was a gifted seeker which was just as well as she didn't know how he was flying all over the grounds in the dark. He took her through all the moves that she (and the rest of the world) could never hope of doing.

As the sky began to brighten Harry had pulled out of another perfect Wronski Fient and flew them up to the top of the Gryffindor stands. Landing on the roof of the viewing box, Harry pulled her off the broom (which he shrunk again) and then sat down tugging her to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. They had sat in silence as they watched the sun slowly begin to rise. When the sky was all reds and pinks and yellow Harry broke the silence.

"Gin? I've got to ask you something, but I want you to really think about it before you answer ok? You need to think about all that it would involve."

Ginny answered him without turning around; she knew that he was serious without seeing his face; after all they had been dating for two full years now she knew that tone of voice. "Ok Harry."

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

This time Ginny did whip her head around to look Harry in the eyes. They sparkled with love and nervousness. She thought about the war, and his role in it. She thought about what would happen if she married him, and what would happen if she didn't. Making up her mind she looked straight into his eyes and answered with an unwavering voice..."Yes, yes I'll marry you Harry."

Ginny had then proceeded to throw herself onto of Harry, knocking him onto his back. They kissed deeply and only pulled back when oxygen had become a necessity. Harry had looked up at her and pulled something from his pocket and held it up to show her.

"Will this do?"

It was a beautiful ring with a silver and gold interwoven band. In the centre were two stones, a dazzling blue sapphire, and a sparkling emerald. The stones matched their eyes. It was a fairly simple ring but one that fit them perfectly.

"It's gorgeous Harry."

"Well put it on then."

When they had finally gone back to the castle breakfast had started and everyone looked up when they entered the Great Hall. There were cheers of 'Happy Birthday Ginny!' but they were soon drowned out by two squeals of glee as Hermione and her mum had caught sight of Ginny's ring. Harry proudly announced that he had proposed and Ginny had accepted, also that they wanted to get married the next week.

It had been a crazy week as everyone had prepared for the wedding; but it had all been worth it when her dad had walked Ginny up the grassy aisle to stand next to Harry at the base of the centre goal post on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione stood as her maid of honor and her mum stood as her one and only bridesmaid.

Next to Harry, Ron stood as best man, with Remus standing as the only groomsman. Harry and Ginny had wanted all their parents directly involved in the wedding. Harry smiled down at her and mouthed 'I love you' as they faced Albus who was officiating. It had been the perfect wedding.

 

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away

 

Ginny stood up; it was time to get back to the castle. Running her fingers over his name she repeated the words that they had taken to saying every time Harry had gone to fight somewhere: "I love you with my entire being, and I'll love you from this world or the next."

"Until tomorrow Harry."

Walking back up to the castle she rubbed her hands over her belly, the babies were kicking again. She walked into the entrance of the Great Hall and stopped. Taking a deep breath she let the happiness of the students wash over her, and with a small smile she walked up to take her place between Remus and Severus who had made themselves her guardians over the last four months.

 

God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowin' no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder  
Who you'd be today

Today, today, today  
Today, today, today

 

Almost five months later Ginny lay in a plush bed that had been transfigured in the hospital wing. Both of the babies were finally here, after Poppy finished cleaning everything up her mum and Remus brought over the two, now crying babies. Severus, who had helped Poppy deliver the babies, had been sent to bring in the family. Everyone was here, all the Weasleys, Hermione, Albus, the majority of the teachers, and a good portion of the former Order of the Phoenix. When everyone had gathered around the bed, mum and Remus walked around with the babies so that everyone could see them.

They were beautiful with their messy black hair and green eyes, they had Ginny's nose and mouth; it would just take time to see who they looked more like. Everyone turned to look at Severus as he audibly groaned.

"What is it Severus?" Albus was the first to voice the overall opinion, what could be so bad on such a happy day?

"Those babies are Harry's and Ginny's. What if it is a Potter gene that they inherit both of their parent's tempers? Harry certainly had both Potter and Lily's. And with a father and mother like they have, how powerful do you think they are going to be? And oh Merlin, what about  
Quidditch?"

Everyone laughed; yes these babies certainly had won the lottery for ideal parents. Well, except the hair, the poor boys would never be able to control it. They would just have to wait to find out if the babies had picked up all their parents best (and worst) traits.

"Ginny? What have you decided to name them?" Remus had just handed the baby he was holding to a cooing Dumbledore and was now bouncing on his heels eagerly awaiting the names of his honorary grandchildren.

"Mum is holding Brian Arthur James Potter, after Albus (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) and both of Harry’s and my fathers. Albus is holding John Harry Sirius Potter, after Remus (Remus John Lupin) Harry and Sirius."

Albus, her father, and Remus all looked up at the mention of their names. All three had tears in their eyes.

"It's what Harry would have wanted. He would have wanted to name them after those that mean the most to us."

That night Hogwarts added the names of the two baby boys to their father's headstone. No person or elf would ever have to clean the phoenix sculpture, and no force of magic or nature would ever be able to bring it down. Hogwarts was Harry's home; she loved him as much as he had loved her. He had looked after her, so she looked after what she still had of him, the sculpture, his wife, and his sons.

Brian and John Potter, while raised without their father, never knew the absence of love that Harry was raised in. Aunts, uncles, and grandparents, some biological and many not related by blood surrounded them. They heard the words that their mother and father had told each other every night before bed. "I love you with my entire being, and I'll love you from this world or the next."

They heard all the stories of their father and his adventures; and they inherited his cloak and map. They loved Hogwarts as much as their father had, and as such were never late to class (Hogwarts always made sure to move her stairs where they needed to go for her boys.) They grew up to look almost exactly like Harry, and they got their mother's temper, thankfully for Severus. They also got Harry's Quidditch skills, power, and best of all...his capacity to love.

Brian and John were raised in peace, a peace that Harry had fought for his entire life. They never knew war, just like Harry had always hoped for, finally children could be children and war...was just a memory.

Ginny still went to his grave everyday, some days she cried and some days she would talk to him. Occasionally Brain and John came with her, or Remus would join her. She never remarried, never took off her ring, and she never stopped loving him.

 

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know  
I'll see you again some day  
Someday, someday.


End file.
